


DILF

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, appreciating Bellamy Blake, dilf, insecure Bellamy Blake, loving Clarke Griffin, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy feels a bit insecure about his looks. Luckily Clarke is there to remind him of how hot he is.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	DILF

Clarke stares at Bellamy's back as he gets ready for bed.  
He was being unusually quiet.

They had thrown Madi a surprise 21st birthday party, complete with all her friends and family, shitty alcohol, and rides home for them all. Madi had been so surprised and Bellamy had shed a tear when he saw how pretty she looked in her dress.  
She had nearly knocked him and Clarke off their feet when she ran to hug them both. 

Bellamy and Clarke had a good time watching Madi and her friends dance, watching them drink, Madi's laughter filling the room.  
Thye had their hands full trying to keep Aurora away from the alcohol who kept trying to sneak in a drink (even though Murphy referred to them as hypocrites considering that they had started drinking when they were sixteen and Rory was eighteen.)  
They posed for pictures and talked to their friends, catching up with friends they haven't' seen in forever and of course embarrassing their kids.  
Madi had buried her head into her best friend Mel's shoulder when Clarke pulled Bellamy up to dance, hips swaying side to side as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her neck nuzzling her.  
Madi loved the fact that her parents were still madly in over with each other but not when they acted like lovesick horny teenagers in front of her friends. 

The night ended with a home movie curtsey of Raven who had put together a video of Madi's greatest hits that she had collected from Clarke and Bellamy's extensive videos and Madi's friends' Snapchat.

That was when Bellamy began to act weird.  
They had been sitting on the couch with her on his lap, hands intertwined as Madi and her friends sat on the floor, bottle clinking.  
The video showed them walking to the house with four-year-old Madi, a banner reading _Welcome Home_ and Bellamy smiled.  
Adopting Madi had been one of the scariest moments in his life.  
He had been twenty- three when he got the phone call from his mother.  
His biological father was dead, leaving a four-year-old girl an orphan.  
Bellamy had been angry and heartbroken and when he found out that Madi would be going into the system he had jumped into action.  
Clarke had been there every step of the way and a part of his was worried about their new relationship and how it would fare with Madi.  
They had been friends for years and had just recently gone from friends to lovers.  
But he had nothing to fear, when the social worker came to see them, Clarke had introduced herself as his fiancee and after she had left, Clarke had kissed him sheepishly.  
_  
"I'm sorry Bellamy. I just couldn't let them even consider that you weren't fit for rasing her."  
"You didn't have to do that. She's my sister."  
He squeezes her hand and she pulls away to cup his face as she straddles him.  
"And you are my best friend and my boyfriend. You're the one for me, Bellamy. And I know it might be too soon but you are the love of my life, my soulmate. You are it."  
He blinks back tears as he kisses her hard before he pulls away.  
"Marry me?"  
It's crazy, they have only been dating for a few months but it's always been, Clarke.  
She nods and he kisses her before he stands up, carrying her to their room.  
_  
When they tell their friends everyone rolls their eyes.  
"They take years to get together and weeks to decide to get married? Why am I not surprised?"

The video changes to a clip of Madi and Aurora sitting on their bedroom floor, Clarke's jewelry scattered on the floor around them, pink lipstick on Madis' face as she concentrates on doing Aurora's make up.  
_  
"Hi babies."  
"Mama! Pretty!"  
Clarke's laughter is heard from behind the camera.  
"Very pretty."  
"Let's go show Daddy."  
Aurora slips on a pair of Clarke's heels and Madi holds her hand as they walk to the kitchen.  
Bellamy is standing there, shirtless, a glass of lemonade in his hands, a rag tucked into his jeans.  
His eyes light up when he sees them.  
"Daddy!"  
He bends down to scoop up Aurora, his arm muscles flexing. _  
In the crowd, one of Madi's college friends whispered drunkenly.  
"Damm, your dad was hot."  
Bellamy blushed and Clarke laughs. 

The clip is one of Bellamy holding Madi and Aurora's hands, the girls in poodle skirts, him in a leather jacket, as they dance on stage.  
Mel giggles.  
"Damm, Mr.Blake, you look good in leather."  
Clarke bites her lip.  
She had agreed with Mel and that jacket was most likely how they ended up with the twins- Jake and Jonathan. 

The next clip was of Madi's twelfth birthday party. They had a pool party and Bellamy and Clarke were see in the background, kissing. Both were in black swimsuits and Bellamy shifted, his thumb tapping on Clarke's hand, one of his nervous habits.  
Clarke was confused, not sure why Bellamy was nervous or uncomfortable.  
The video kept showing various clips from Bellamy reading to Madi or Madi and Clarke doing art projects to Madi dancing at homecoming, her dress twirling around her legs. Then it was Madi's 18th birthday party, her in a ballgown dancing with Bellamy.  
Bellamy winces, thinking about how much pain he had been in the next day from all the dancing.  
The next clip is of Madi crying and Bellamy rocking her and then it's them at her graduation.  
Madi's crying by the end of the video and she hugs Raven and Shaw tightly.

* * *

"Bellamy? What's on your mind?"  
He stiffens and shook his head.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
Clarke frowns, she's been married to Bellamy for almost twenty years, she knows her husband better than anyone else in the world.  
She walks over to him, not bothering to slip on pajama pants.  
"Bellamy, I'm your wife. I know something is wrong? You were acting weird after the video. Is it Madi? Are you sad that's she all grown up? She's your sister and your daughter, she will always need you."  
Bellamy sighs and braces himself on the dresser.  
"It's not that."  
She slips into the space between Bellamy and the dresser and he moved back a bit to give her room. She cups his face and his shoulders slump. 

"I'm old Clarke."  
She's silent.  
"It's stupid, I know but seeing that video. God Clarke, I'm old. My back hurts, my knee hurts, I had to get new glasses, and I have gray hairs. I can't remember the last time I worked out. Seeing myself in that video, god Clarke, I had abs, I was hot. And now I'm just old."  
Clarke can feel tears in her eyes.  
"Bellamy."  
"Like why are you married to me? Clarke, you are so gorgeous, a goddess, and you are with me. You make people stop and stare and people move out on my way when I need to use my cane cause my knee hurts."  
He tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her hair.  
"You get more beautiful every day and I'm just... I'm soft Clarke. I haven't worked out since Athena was born and she's ten Clarke. My students refer to you as a MILF and yeah I know it's disrespectful but they aren't wrong Clarke."

Clarke shoves him back hard and he stumbles back onto the bed, a look of surprise on his face.  
"Fuck you, Bellamy Blake. Fuck you."  
She walks up to him, eye blazing.  
"Do you think that I'm so shallow that I'm with you only for your looks? I didn't marry you for your abs or your muscles. I married you because I love you. I married you because you are my best friend and my soulmate. I married you because you make me smile and laugh because you make the bad days better. I married you because you make me feel safe, you take care of me. You are a good man, a better husband, and the best father."  
She straddles him and his hands fall to her waist, his eyes wide.  
She tugs on his hair forcing him to look up at her.  
"I love your curls, no matter what color they are- black, blue, white, gray. I can do this, I can tug on them to kiss you and the sound you make when I do, is one of my favorites. And if your hair falls out? That's fine, I can still hold onto to your shoulders. The same shoulders that help me carry the world, the same ones that have been there for me to cry on."  
She runs a hand down his chest.  
"I didn't marry you for your abs, I married you because this, you are my home. You give me the best hugs and they always give me strength."  
She places her hand on his heart, feeling it thump under her hand erratically.  
"I married you because you have such a big heart, Bellamy."

She threads her hands through his hair again, kissing him hard, his hands drift from her waist to her legs and they slide under his shirt and up to squeeze her ass.  
She tips them backward and they fall back onto the bed, kissing and she giggles as she pulls away from him.  
"I married you because you are smart and kind and because they say you should marry your best friend."  
She kisses his jaw and pulls away to hover over him, her hands on his chest.  
"Do you know what Mel and Kara said when I put them in their uber? They said that you are a total dreamboat. So hot."  
She exaggerates her tone, batting her eyes lashes.  
"They aren't lying. Do you know how hot you look in the mornings reading the newspaper, with your glasses? Rushing to work in the morning in your old man sweaters. How you look in just a pair of sweatpants, how you look in jeans? How you look naked? All those freckles of yours? I wish you could see you how I saw you. God, Bellamy, I'm thirty-seven and I have to remind myself that we have kids and I can't fuck you on the kitchen counter. I have to remind myself that I can't spend all day kissing every single freckle you have because the the kids would starve."

She leans down to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip.  
"I love you, Bellamy Blake. You are a fucking DILF."  
Bellamy laughs, eyes bright, his hands on her upper thigh.  
"DILF?"  
Clarke rolls her eyes.  
"Dad I'll Like to Fuck. The only dad I'll like to fuck."  
She climbs off him and pulls him back into a sitting position, before she straddles him kissing him, fingers tugging on his curls, grinding on top of him. Bellamy kisses her back just as fiercely, both of them putting all their love into their kisses.

She pulls away and tilts his head up.  
"I want to take care of you okay?"  
Bellamy nods and Clark sinks to her knees as she pulls his pajama pants down.  
She pauses to look at him, her hands moving up and down.  
She winks at him before she takes him in her mouth, cheeks hollow and Bellamy moans.  
He threads his fingers into her hair as she bobs her head, taking him deeper, and uses her hand on him.  
When she meets his eyes, his cock in her mouth, her blue eyes dark, he comes with a loud strangled moan.

"I wish you saw yourself the way I do."  
She lies with her head on his chest, fingers tracing patterns on his bare skin.  
"I normally don't think about it. It's just that video, it kinda hit me. I'm not in my twenties anymore. I'm in my forties, Clarke. Seeing how I used to look, all fit and stuff, I don't know it made me feel insecure. I mean, Clarke you are gorgeous."  
She raises his hands to press a kiss to his knuckles, the gold ring cold under her lips.  
"So are you. You don't think I feel the same? Every time I see those moms fawning over you, whispering about how hot and kind you are. You don't think I look in the mirror and feel insecure about my stretch marks, my stomach, my thighs, my ass? You aren't the only one who isn't in their twenties anymore. But when I married you Bellamy, I promised to love you forever, until we die. That means I love you with abs and without. I love you now and still will when we are a hundred. "  
He presses a kiss to her hair.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Bellamy sighs and closes his eyes.  
"And Bellamy, if you ever need a reminder... I'll be more than happy to do so."  
He can practically see her smirk.  
He hits her ass.  
"As long as I can return the favor."


End file.
